<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huggable? by PoemAboutCitylights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387093">Huggable?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights'>PoemAboutCitylights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cute boyfriends being cute [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dan looks huggable, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hungarian GP, cute boyfriends being cute, have i mentioned fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Max share a flight back home to Monaco.<br/>Dan is a tease (but not quite in the way he'd like).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cute boyfriends being cute [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/786180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Huggable?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was content with the race. <br/>It hadn’t been particularly good and hadn’t been exceptionally bad, nor had it been full of surprises or disasters. <br/>It had been what he had expect of his Renault car at this point; it was sufficient and yet never enough, not when he believed that he still had it in him, that he could still aspire to finish ahead of the rest of the grid one day. He knew that he had to be patient, that if he was lucky enough, he would consider this season and his time with Renault a transition point in his career. <br/>With the McLaren deal on his side and a car waiting for him that had scored a podium only recently, there were things he could look forward to. <br/>He was content.</p><p>There was, however, someone that wasn’t just content. This someone was currently sitting on the other side of the aisle, with his chin propped up on his fist, looking out of the window of the privet jet bringing them back to Monaco absentmindedly. <br/>There was the hint of a smile tugging on the corners of Max’s lips that hadn’t disappeared since the race had ended and Daniel watched him with amusement. <br/>It had been a while since they had travelled together, with the strict quarantine and distancing rules in place, but this was definitely something he had missed. <br/>Those moments after a race, when Max was satisfied by his own performance and happy with the world – they were rare and the Aussie was chasing them whenever he could. It wasn’t too often that he got to see the younger one with that almost dreamy smile on his face, resulting from the second place that felt like a win after everyone had believed Max’s race to be over before the actual race had even started. <br/>“What are you thinking?” Dan eventually asked, his voice apparently startling the other driver a little bit and snapping him out of his thoughts.<br/>“Huh?” Max made, blinking at him a couple of times before he realized that Dan had just asked him a question. <br/>The grin on the Dutchman’s face widened a little more. <br/>“I think…” Max started, a smirk playing on his lips.<br/>“Of the race?” Dan proposed, raising an eyebrow and Max rolled his eyes. <br/>“Of course I’m thinking of the race. <em>But..</em>.” <br/>“But?” Daniel repeated, challenging the younger driver with his gaze. <br/>“But I’m currently thinking that you look very huggable in that hoodie.”<br/>Daniel stared back at the Redbull driver.<br/>“Huggable?” the echoed somewhat perplexed, while the Dutchman nodded with that smirk still on his face. <br/>Daniel shook his head, letting out a sigh, “You think I look… huggable? That’s it? Of all the things you could have said about my <em>godlike</em> post-quarantine body or how <em>good</em> I looked in my race suit, or -…”<br/>“<em>Shut up</em>,” Max snapped and removed his seatbelt, before he got up and let himself fall down on Dan’s seat. <em>On top</em> of the Australian driver. <br/>Instinctively, Daniel wrapped his arms around Max’s waist and pulled him a little closer. <br/>“Huggable,” he repeated another time, his voice barely audible, while Max let out a laugh and placed a quick kiss against the older one’s throat. <br/>“You look pretty damn huggable, Dan,” Max confirmed, his hands coming up and against Dan’s sides, sliding over the warm fabric of the black hoodie the Australian was wearing. <br/>Dan couldn’t hold back a fond sigh, while he pulled Max in a little more, his chin coming to rest on top of the younger one’s hair. <br/>“This it what our relationship has done to your libido,” Daniel commented, his fingers running over Max’s back. <br/>The Dutchman, on the other hand, had pressed his cheek against Dan’s chest, snuggling up against the other man.<br/>“Shut up, Dan. I’m tired.”<br/>“And I’m horny.”<br/>“Shouldn’t have looked so huggable, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw the post Max has shared on instagram and... what can I say? Dan DOES look very huggable in that comfy af looking hoodie. <br/>If you've liked this quick one shot, please leave kudos or maybe a comment. </p><p>Also, I'm shamelessly recommending my latest story to you: "Bottled Up" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050262/chapters/60670858<br/>So if you liked "A latesummer in Amsterdam" or "Three Wishes for Verstappen", I can only hope you'll like this piece as well :)<br/>- Johanna xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>